


Again

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Idk what other fandoms I should put, Marble Hornets, The Sparrow's Grip, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alex is a dumb hoe shes going to new jersEY, Cussing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mental Health Issues, Noah Maxwell - Mentioned, Other, Running Away, Tags Are Hard, big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild





	1. Leaving

Alex set up her phone on the stand, not bothering to get her camera out of her backpack.

"...Alright, Welcome back everyone!" Her voice was not as ecstatic as usual.

"I have some... things to address, as usual... I can't take it anymore. I'm fucking leaving this hellhole. Maybe... Just Maybe it won't follow me." She was nervous, her leg bouncing as she spoke. "I'm going up to my friends, I know I can trust him... so, you probably won't hear from me for a while. Anyway, This is Alex from The Sparrow's Grip, signing off, GoodBye." She turned off the camera, not bothering to edit the footage, and, just uploading it.

She put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her backpack, slowly opening her window. She climbed down out of the window, making sure to shut it on her way out.

Alex walked down the street, stopping at the bus stop. 

She wasn't staying here.

She knew she would... Be taken by the fucking thing if she did.


	2. The Bus To Nowhere

Alex was...scared, to say the least.

Her life has escalated from 0 to 100 in the past year. At first, it just felt like she was being watched, but, now? She saw Slender everywhere, and, The entities 'Andrew' and 'Penelope' have been fucking with her WAY more.

She sat at the back of the bus, leaning against the window, and staring at her broken phone screen.

Alex: hey dude, im on the bus rn

Flinn: Alright, PLEASE don't get yourself killed on the way here, okay?

Alex: ok, ily

Flinn: ilyt punkass

Alex: sksksksksk

Alex smiled down at her phone, turning it off and putting it back in her pocket.

She stared out the window, dazing off.

This would be a long few days...


	3. Arrived

Alex got off of the bus, looking around at her surroundings.

Flinn hadn't arrived to pick her up yet.

So, she sat down on one of the benches, pulling out her camera.

She turned it on, looking around through the screen.

He was there.

HE WAS FUCKING THERE AGAIN.

She scrambled standing up, putting down the camera.

It... was gone.

She grabbed the camera again, looking through the screen.

It was there.

She was going to investigate further, when, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Alex!" Flinn grinned, waving.

Alex grinned back, walking to meet him. "Hey! Thanks for letting me stay with you!"

"No problem, Bitch." He lead let her back to the car, slightly pushing her.

"Cunt." She responded, chuckling.

She climbed into the back seat of the car, greeting his mother. "Hey Ms. Harris!"

His mother just smiled back, starting the car when Flinn got in.

On the way to his house, Flinn and Alex chatted, Alex still on edge about the citing of Slender.

Andrew growled, watching her newest video. "Fuck!" Andrew yelled, throwing his phone. 

"I have to go all the way to New Jersey for a stupid kid..."


	4. Home

Alex plopped down on the bed in the spare room, sighing.

She unpacked her backpack, setting up her camera.

She hesitated, contemplating to make a video, but, didn't.

She checked her text messages, not even surprised when she didn't see any from her parents.

But, She did get one from a friend.

Blue.

It was a link to a Youtube video, and, another text.

'Ya'know That Tall Guy we have been seeing? Well, we aren't the only ones seeing it.'

She clicked on the link, sitting back onto the bed.

At first, The video to her was... boring. Just some guys talking about someone named 'Mary' and about teaming up.

Until Noah talked to the cult.

Alex was intrigued, but, none of this had to do with Tall and Faceless...

Until he appeared.

Alex watched the rest of the video, more on edge than before.

Alex: what the fuck was that?????

Blue: What do you mean?

Alex: The cult??? Him being able to actually fucking record Tall and Faceless?

Blue: To be honest, all I know is that Noah has experienced it like you have.

Alex: Can we get in contact with Noah?

Blue: Nope, His is basically in another dimension.

Alex: What?

Blue: Watch his recent videos.

Alex did, not really understanding anyway.

Alex: is he the only one who has experienced this?

Blue: No, I just found another channel.

He sent another link.

Blue: Watch their videos when you have time, I'll send you more links when i find anything.

Alex: Alright, Thanks.

Blue: No Problem.

Well... Fuck.

This made things a lot more complicated.

But... also a bit easier.

Maybe.


	5. New Info

Well... Alex wasn't expecting this.

Or, its complexity. 

Apparently, She wasn't the first one to think of documenting her findings using a Youtube channel.

She had made a whole list of channels she needed to watch, not being able to watch them currently.

She was stressing, trying to get her life in check, while, also trying to find out more about what was going on.

Every time she relaxed? Something bad happened.

So, It wasn't like she had a choice.

She decided to make a video, just to let people know she was alright.

She set up her camera, turning it on.

"Hey! ...Its been a while." She chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry if I scared anyone with my last video, I'm fine..."

"I have been doing more research and... I've realized, I'm not the only one." She sighed.

"I'm not the only one documenting my sightings... Definitely not." She grabbed a piece of paper.

"These are all of the channels I have written down, hopefully, I will have time soon to look through all of them."

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, That's all for today, This is Alex from The Sparrow's Grip, Signing Off... GoodBye."

She turned off the camera, quickly going to upload the footage.

After, She decided to start watching one of the channels...

EverymanHybrid.


End file.
